Here We Go Again!
by CassieJo
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Hayley Nathonson through their fifth year at Hogwarts. Best I could do...


(A/N: First Attempt at a Fanfic....all I will say)

Chapter 1: Arrival

"You have everything you need?" Her mom asked for what seemed like the twelfth time that day. "Yes I have everything. Shouldn't you be worrying about Hugo, I mean he is the one who always has to owl home to ask you guys to send him something?" Rose questioned as she heard a knock on door. Without going to get it she already knew it would be Hayley. "Come in!"

Hayley opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley and Rose no doubt waiting for Hugo. "Hey like every year I wanted to know, well actually my mom, wanted to know if I could catch a ride with you guys over to Kings Cross if that's okay with you?" she questioned

"Please Hayley call me, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley sounds so old and of course you can come with us." She said smiling.

"Since I'm here can I ask if I could just come with you my sixth and seventh year as well? No doubt my mom will make me ask to if I can come those years too." Hayley asked sarcastically. With that Ron entered the room flanked by Hugo and his trunk. "I'm ready now" Hugo said.

Hayley turned to Rose and they both laughed. "I think you forgot something." Rose said motioning towards Hugo's exposed boxers. He blushed beet red and fled from the kitchen to look for pants. "How did you not notice that, Ron?" Hermione said with her hand on her hips.

"He's small any tall bloke wouldn't see his legs." He answered trying not to laugh. "Besides what would I be doing staring at his rear end?" The two girls broke out in new fits of laughter. It never failed for the year to begin like this Hugo rushing, Hayley joining them for the ride to the station, Ron and Hermione whispering about how thick Ron could be. This was defiantly going to be a good –no, great- year.

---------

Things at the Potter residents were a completely different story. Everyone was running around looking for last minute things, and all yelling for what they are looking for. From upstairs you could here feet running up and down the hallways and stairs. "Everyone needs to hurry up and get downstairs the train will be leaving in the next ten minutes!" Ginny yelled at the front door.

She held open the door as everyone came running downstairs and out of the front door except little Lily. Ginny ran up the stairs to see what she was still looking for, she found her running around her room looking frantic. "Lily what are you looking for?" Ginny asked kindly. "Mom I can't find my wand and I've looked everywhere!" She replied on the verge of tears.

"Is this is." Ginny said picking up the wand on the dresser. Lily ran over grabbed the wand then rushed out of the room with her trunk. "Honestly…" Once all in the car they made there way to King's Cross.

---------

"Can I see it?"

"Sure just don't drop it." Hayley took the prefect badge Rose had gotten with her Hogwarts letter. She looked over it carefully, "I still can't believe you got prefect. Then again you are Rose Weasley extraordinary study girl." She said laughing.

"Oh shush up Hales"

"Enough girl chatting we're here" Ron said from the front seat. They climbed out of the car and pulled there trolleys towards the platform. "Hayley, Rose! Wait up!" both girls turned around to find Albus and his family coming up behind them in a rush. They hugged hello and the whole two families mad there way onto the platform.

"Its like the whole school is made up of Weasley's and Potter's. Its funny isn't it. No offence to you guys" Hayley said looking around the platform seeing all of the six Weasley siblings with all of Rose and Albus's cousins.

"How does Mrs. Weasley, maybe I should clarify, your grandma find time to make sweaters for all of you lot? Plus one for me, Teddy, Professor Longbottom and well everyone's closes friends who don't seem to want to go away."

"Are you suggesting that will finally go away?" Albus asked sarcastically. Hayley decided punching his arm with all her might seemed like a good answer. Albus ran behind Rose before Hayley got a chance to continue her rampage. "Look Rose it's your boyfriend." Albus said pointing towards someone at least fifty yards away with platinum blonde hair.

Now it was Rose's turn to hit Albus, "He's not my boyfriend!" Rose bellowed. Hayley and Albus exchanged looks before busting out in fits of laughter. Rose stormed away from them to help her uncles put the trunks in the luggage cart.


End file.
